Ka-Ata-Killa
'''Ka-Ata-Killa '''is a legendary moon goddess who was mentioned several times by Sebastian Jones during his excavations within the first season of his main story route. Personality Ka-Ata-Killa's personality is a calm but simple goddess, which everyone is dedicated to her after having many temples in her hometown. Like Samantha however, Ka-Ata-Killa is a very possessive woman and hates rejection which is why she captures the man that she initially fell in love with and forced the man to answer her question if he loves her. As soon as the man died from committing suicide, she can be seen as a very destructive goddess by nearly wiping out all mankind because of her rage. In Chapter 8 during the player's nightmare, she manages to control Sebastian as she mistook him for the same man she fell in love many decades ago and used him to kill the player for revenge. Her anger and rage is also demonstrated after both Sebastian and the player succeed in taking the mirror of truth as she succeeded to cast a curse upon them while she possesses the player during their expeditions. Her mind control in Sebastian was later seen in the beginning of Chapter 1 within the second season during the time the player is having a nightmare while staying at the inn. She finally demonstrates her powers such as manipulating any substance, telekinesis and binding anyone with chains which she uses this against Sebastian. Her actions backfired as the player successfully jumps to get the mirror as well as Sebastian snaps her out from getting manipulated from the hallucinations she had created. Later on in Chapter 5, she is able to speak mixed language between Peruvian and Greek when she currently possesses Sebastian's younger sister Isabella Jones in her human form to break the relationship between Sebastian and the player. Season 1 According to the legend and as stated by Sebastian Jones, Ka-Ata-Killa was created by the God Viracocha the creator of all things and was born in Lake Titicaca as many temples were all dedicated to her. Ka-Ata-Killa lives near the lake until one day, she falls in love with a mortal, a fisherman who rode the boat that she had often seen from her home. Because of her intense love for that man, she reveals herself as a moon goddess and the man was frightened to see her. She was furious to be rejected by him knowing that he was afraid of her, she built a temple in the depths of the jungle to imprison the man she intensively loves because he would dare to resist her affections. Most of the time, she wears luxurious attire to make herself attractive for the man she had loved. But the man still disliked her. Until one fateful night, the man was driven to despair and committed suicide. When Ka-Ata-Killa discovered his corpse, she went into despair. In her pain, she unleashed her rage by causing a cataclysm that wiped out almost all of mankind and went to rest high in the sky, becoming a satellite in what they knew in the modern age. It was also revealed after why Ka-Ata-Killa kidnapped the mortal man after she easily fell in love with him, she created the mirror of truth where she keeps asking the same question to the man if she loves him. The man reveals that she will never give him his freedom if he didn't tell her what she truly wanted. Until one day, the man tells her that he loved her but she knew that he was lying to her when she looked at the mirror. This is the main reason the man had committed suicide because he had no chance to escape. She was mentioned in Chapter 4 where her temple was discovered in Ititaca at Peru which makes Sebastian want to have a mission to excavate it along with his three chosen students, revealed to be the player, Drogo and Samantha. In Chapter 7, her temple was mainly protected as well as the mirror of truth as Sebastian states that she protects the mirror from cursed beings. As both him and the player succeed in getting the mirror despite the risks, Ka-Ata-Killa became enraged while blaming them for stealing the mirror causing her whole temple to crumble only for everyone to manage to escape from her wrath until Drogo's disappearance during their escape who makes them surprised for his reappearance. Ka-Ata-Killa made her first appearance in Chapter 8 within the player's nightmare where she manages to control Sebastian to kill the player for revenge by letting him transform into a large black wolf to attack her. Since both Sebastian and the player succeed in getting the mirror of truth in a form of friction, Ka-Ata-Killa manages to possess the player long enough to create a curse on everyone. She is also responsible for sending a rattlesnake to threaten Sebastian, Samantha and the player which resulted in Samantha being her first victim after she ruins both of their reputations and their romantic relationship. The player realizes that it was Ka-Ata-Killa who was behind the curse of them after Esteban and Sebastian had arguments about the rattlesnake and the rattlesnake who bit Samantha was the same rattlesnake coming from her recent crumbled temple and she also stated that it was just the beginning to destroy their lives. In Chapter 9, she managed to manipulate and possess Esteban to seduce the player in the gardens of the Bartholy manor only for the player to snap him out by rejecting his advances. At this point, Esteban learns about the truth of Ka-Ata-Killa's curse when she possesses him. Season 2 Ka-Ata-Killa appears as a spirit and she attempts to retrieve the Mirror of Truth from Sebastian, Esteban and the player but fails when the player repels it with her telekinetic powers as a witch. She later manipulates the player during their travels back to her temple by using the image of Sarah Osborne only for Sebastian to snap her out from her manipulations. Her plan was to stop Sebastian's group from making the ritual at her temple. After they succeeded in reverting Isabella Jones back to her normal state, they were unaware that Ka-Ata-Killa currently possesses her as well as the side effects within the power of the Mirror of Truth. In Chapter 5, Ka-Ata-Killa succeeds in trying to separate both Sebastian and the player by possessing Isabella and was witnessed by the player when she speaks mixed language between Peruvian and Greek and Sebastian mistreats the player so badly and was worried for his sister's sake. Despite this, Sebastian also discovers his sister being possessed by Ka-Ata-Killa in Chapter 6 when he finally admits to the player before they made love together. Gallery Sebastian&Ka-ata-Killa.jpg Ka-Ata-Killa, Sebastian & Isabella.jpg Sebastian Sneak Peek 2 S2 (Ka-Ata-Killa).jpg Sebatian Ka-ata-Killa.jpg Chapter 8 Ka-ata-Killa sketch.jpg Ka-ata-Killa Sebastian Format.jpg Ka-Ata-Killa Sketch.jpg Trivia *She's one of the three characters who's only seen by being in a secret image. The other two being Rosa from Peter Bartholy's route and The Child from Ryan Carter's route. **She's also the only big bad whose portrait is never seen on screen. * She, Lana and Samantha are the only antagonists to appear in 2 different secret images. *There is a theory that the player sees Ka-Ata-Killa as herself and vice versa in season 1 because it is impossible to dream of a face that you've never seen before. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Deity Category:Big Bads Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Supernaturals Category:Murderers Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Samantha Gautier Category:Anarchists